


Is that a rainbow tutu?

by JaceRMontague



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, It's just happy, Kinda, Pride, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: The superfriends get ready for NC pride





	Is that a rainbow tutu?

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and probably riddled in mistakes but I hope you like it and I'll fix then eventually.

“You ready, Danvers?” Maggie asked, watching as Alex pulled her hair back from her face with the red bandana she’d had in her pocket as she’d been cooking breakfast.

  
“Of course I am, Sawyer. Are you?” Alex replied, a smile threatening to turn into a grin on her lips as she knotted the bandana and crossed the apartment to where the detective was standing at the side of the sofa, waiting for Alex with an arm outstretched to take Alex’s hand within her own. Maggie nodded, a smile that showed off her dimples painting her face. She pulled the agent into a gentle kiss before pulling away and grinning again. 

  
Alex’s phone pinged with a text message that had her laughing as she read it.

  
“So the Superfriends are all ready and waiting for us at Kara’s and-“  
She trailed off as she passed her phone to Maggie to show her the photo that had accompanied the text message.

  
“Is that Winn in-“

  
“A rainbow tutu? Yes”

  
“Oh my god lets get over there I want more photos of that” Maggie laughed as she handed Alex back the phone and tugged her out of the apartment by their linked hands.

  
The two arrived at Kara’s a little over ten minutes later, a little windswept from riding over on the Ducatti.

  
Kara grinned as Alex walked into her apartment, hand intertwined with Maggie’s. Kara almost burst out laughing when she read the slogan on Maggie’s pink shirt; Not gay as in Happy, Queer as in Fuck You. The superhero almost burst with pride when she realised that Alex’s shirt was a print of Lin Manuel Miranda’s Love is Love speech from the Tony’s the year before. Alex regarded her sister’s Tshirt of a simple cartoon rainbow and grinned, and James’ trans lives matter too shirt, she almost doubled over at Winn, her almost little brother, glitter in his hair and rainbow tutu on, over skinny black jeans and a black button up, a pride flag painted in his left cheek.

  
“Looking good, Schott”

  
“You scrub up well yourself, Sawyer.”

  
“are you flirting with my girlfriend Schott? I going to have to throw up a wall?”

  
“Of course not Danvers!”

  
“children, children, I believe we have a pride to get to” J’onn cut in, his voice low but full of humour from his position at Kara’s open apartment door, grinning at his ragtag family.

  
They all followed one another down and out of the apartment, walking in a group as they neared the centre of the city, taking in the noise, and the colour and the sheer happiness as people cheered and chanted the weirdest mix Gloria Gaynor and Troye Sivan that they’d ever heard.

  
“You good?” Maggie stretched up to whisper to Alex as they found their way into the middle of the march, walking along side humans and aliens alike.

  
“with you, Sawyer, always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I'm gonna post more often and everything I've been writing (because I took time to posting to write properly) is longer and I'm thinking posting regularly? Like two or three times a week? Let me know 
> 
> All feedback is appreciated 
> 
> Happy first day of Pride Month guys!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [These Symbols, They Mean Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068443) by [LOvELeSsAfFAiRs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOvELeSsAfFAiRs/pseuds/LOvELeSsAfFAiRs)




End file.
